


A Werewolf Holiday

by icalldibs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gay Marriage, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icalldibs/pseuds/icalldibs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Christmas AU where Derek loses the ring before his proposal to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Werewolf Holiday

**‘Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the woods, not a creature was prowling, not even the wolves.**

“Derek, let’s go!” Stiles yelled from the bottom of the steps at the Hale House. They were already an hour late for the Christmas party at the Argents, and Stiles was _not_ going to miss it.

“Hold on, Stiles! I’m trying to find a clean shirt!” That was a lie. Derek had plenty of clean shirts. He just wasn’t good at making excuses, and he couldn’t live it down if Stiles knew he lost the ring the night he was going to propose.

“Maybe, just maybe, if you didn’t live in a broken home, you might have a few clean shirts lying around.” Stiles said, his voice rising. “I’m coming to help you.” He announced, taking a few steps up the staircase.

**What could he do with an announcement like that? Yell, “No, Wait! You’ll just make things worse?”, maybe. But, of course he couldn’t, Stiles was just too good with a bat.**

“Oh, look.” Derek said, nonchalantly. “No need for you to come up now, I found one.”

Stiles paused on the stairs, “Uh-huh.”

“Yep.” He started, trying to sound happy. “Now, just wait down there while I get changed.”

“You have ten minutes, Derek Hale, before I go up there and drag you to the party myself.” Stiles yelled up at him, retreating back down the steps and taking a seat.

“Wouldn’t doubt it for a minute.” Derek mumbled to himself then continued searching underneath their bed. “Stiles!”

“Yeah?”

“Will you grab my jacket from the couch?”Derek asked him, now going through his underwear drawer for the fifteenth time.

“Sure.”

**As Derek ran to the bathroom, he fell to his knees, hoping he’ll find it in the cabinet. Meanwhile, Stiles searched Derek’s coat for the keys. But what did he find? A box, wrapped in Velvet.**

Derek took a glance around his room one last time before he went to face the music that is Stiles Stilinski. His bed was torn, drawers thrown and broken. His drapes, crumpled on the floor. Every little thing out of place. What is he going to say to him? For, Derek has no reliable excuse for the damage done.

He heard a soft call of his name, a slight up tick to a beating heart downstairs. _Stiles_.

**Down the stairs he flew, leaving the mess behind. Stiles in danger, the only thing on his mind.**

“Stiles are you okay?” Derek asked, coming to a stop at the entryway to the living room.

He was holding a box, staring at it with confusion. The box was opened, allowing him to see all its contents. “What is this?” he asked, finally looking up at him.

Derek swallowed and took a step toward him, “I can explain that.”

“Answer my question, Derek. No lies.” Stiles commanded, looking straight into his eyes.

 **Getting down on one knee, Derek took the box. He gathered up all his courage and strength within him, suddenly, he was overcome with a fear of rejection**.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked him, waiting for a response.

He couldn’t tell what was going through Stiles’ mind. He hoped it was good thoughts. But, anyway, it was too late to back down now. “Stiles,” he started, ignoring the pain in his knee from kneeling on a rock. He’s mentally reminding himself to yell at Boyd for tracking rocks into the house. “Stiles. I’ve loved you since the day you saved me in that pool, and everyday after that. You’re the only one that sees through my threats. You challenge me every minute of everyday, and I want you to continue that for the rest of our lives.” he took a deep breath. “Stiles, my little Adderall Addict. Will you marry me?”

 **The room filled with silence as Derek waits for the conclusion, his smile starts to falter, Stiles eyes fill with tears. _Let this be an illusion_**.

“So?” Derek asked, standing up. “Will you say yes and we can spend the rest of our lives together?”

“Derek,” Stiles started, wiping tears from his face. “My Sourwolf. Of course.Yes. I will, yes.” he finished, smiling ear to ear.

Derek beamed at Stiles and slid the ring onto his finger. They shared a passionate kiss that ended in a hug and they set off to the party... an hour later.

**The Argent’s party was full of life with the great news of engagements, banners were hung, champagne was popped, the pack settled down deep in the basement. Plenty of christmas things hung from light to light, and with a great cheer they yelled out _“Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!”_**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)
> 
> As always, I'm on tumblr.  
> (From-planet-gallifrey)


End file.
